I Need You Back
by HHH'sunforgettableprincess
Summary: Steph's heart still aches from her break-up w Paul months ago & is eager to win him back. But will Paul make it easy for her to tell him exactly how she feels?


I NEED YOU BACK  
  
Author's note: Seasons may change, time may pass. but true love will never die. Its leaves will never fall, and it will never stop blooming. I dedicate this story to Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. for the life that they will face together-forever and always. Destiny brought you two together, but love will bind you for eternity. I love you both and. best wishes.  
  
If there's something I would want to have, something I've always wanted to feel. it would be your warm, loving arms around me. I'd give anything to have you back. even my life, because life's not the same without your love, I'm not the same without you. come back to me  
  
Paul was sitting on the couch, lost in thought. He knew he needed a day- off, and so he asked his best bud Shawn Michaels to come with him to Nashua and spend the weekend there. Knowing that his friend needed a getaway and he needed someone to talk to, Shawn agreed. He knew Paul had his reasons for taking a day-off this weekend. he had to get away from the rigors of his work. Most of all. he needed to get away from Stephanie. Paul was hurt alright, too hurt and angry to look at Steph straight in the eye or even start a conversation with her. Whenever opportunity comes and they bump into each other, Paul can't even greet her or even glance at her. he just can't. Even if Stephanie's the one who makes the effort to get in touch with him, greet him or look at him, Paul just couldn't help but glare at her and ignore her and by God Shawn knows that Steph sees the anger and hatred in his friend! 's eyes. If angry looks can kill, Steph may have long been dead by now. But Shawn knows, deep inside Paul's heart, he's still very much in love with Stephanie. No need for explanations-he just knows.  
  
Shawn walked noiselessly into Paul's office and he saw him there, lost in thought, staring at the third bottle of beer he's had this evening. Shawn knew he's got to do something about his friend. he's gotta snap out of it and stop this non-sense. HE SHOULD. Shawn told himself as he leaned on the doorpost, continuously staring at Paul.  
  
"'You just gonna sit there, drink your beer and do nothing. mope around and be idle for the whole weekend that you took for a damn day-off, huh, Paul ?! Shawn asked with a hint of irritation in his voice as he put his hands on his hips. Paul just looked at him and shifted his gaze to his beer. "Get off my case, Shawn." He replied, his voice as cold as ice. Shawn was infuriated.  
  
"God, you're the most stubborn person I've ever met! Dammit Paul, you've gotta snap out of it, before it eats you alive!" Shawn bellowed at Paul.  
  
THAT SHOULD DO THE TRICK. He thought.  
  
"You have to let go of the pain you're feeling . break loose, Paul! What's past is past. Leave it behind and move o-" Shawn was interrupted by Paul.  
  
"How can I leave my past behind when every time I look into Stephanie's eyes, my past returns to me. and when I know well enough she's near me? How can I forget everything we've shared when somehow, despite my hatred for her, my heart still craves for her! No matter what I do to forget about her, no matter how mush hatred I have for her, I can't bury my past. because she was part of it. Shawn, I lost the woman I love! It was her fault. I told myself that what she did to me."  
  
"Should be forgiven." Shawn smiled lightly at Paul who was surprised at his friend's remark; Shawn noticed Paul's sadness in his voice. He slowly approached him.  
  
MY GOD, HE'S REALLY A MAN IN LOVE. HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO BELIEVES IT WOULB IMPOSSIBLE FOR HIM AMD STEPH TO BE BACK AGAIN. UGH! DUMBASS!!  
  
"If you really love her, let her know that you still do and how much she means to you. Don't leave her with the thought that there's no way for the two of you to be back again. She loves you, Paul! Can't you see that? From what I've seen, Steph's been regretting what she did to you for. I don't know. long enough for eternity. Man, you need her. You love her and she loves you just as much. You don't wanna lose her again, do you?" Paul lost his control and his energy as he fell to the sofa and broke down. He shed tears. painful, loving tears. He was confused. he was hurting, with the pain of Steph's lies yet he can't erase the fact that he loves her entirely too much. Paul raised his head and focused his tear-stained face to the solo picture of Stephanie on his desk. The only thing that was of value to him at that moment. He turned to look at Shawn.  
  
"She's the only one for me, Shawn. I'm never gonna find another one like Steph." Shawn smiled at his friend's remark.  
  
"Now there's the stubbornness I'm used to seeing." He grinned at Paul as he tried hugging his best bud. I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE DID TO ME. I CAN'T STAND NOT BEING WITH HER. "She's all yours, Paul." Paul smiled sweetly. "Yep, she is."  
  
End of chapter one  
  
My mind is devastated, clouded with thoughts, wrecking my system. Why am I feeling this way whenever you're near me? My heart skips a beat whenever I sense your nearness. and yet, part of me tells me to let go, pull back, run away. And I know, some things just can't be undone. they just can't.  
  
WWE Sales Office, New York  
  
She's spent. tired. stressed. Ugh, she could've died from the stress she's feeling from work. These days, Stephanie's been doing her work too much, she doesn't even have time for herself. and she's starting to realize that. She thought she needed some distraction. and it came in the form of documents, scripts, balance sheets and more scripts. Boy, she really has been busy nowadays.  
  
"Ugh, why am I doing this again? I've been working my butt over these papers and its like they haven't been reduced yet! Oh, Lord! I need a break." Steph muttered agitatedly inside her office.  
  
Yep, she needed a break. She needed to get away from it all. One more week of being isolated in these walls of her office and she'd be dreid up to the bone. She sighed as she thought about leaving her work to take a vacation for a week or two.  
  
I SAID I NEEDED A DISTRACTION, GOD GAVE ME ONE. I GUESS I JUST COULDN'T HANDLE IT. I NEEDED TO TOSS AWAY MY THOUGHTS ABOUT PAUL, AND HERE I AM, WORKING. I ONLY ASKED FOR A DISTRACTION, NOT STRESS.  
  
Steph's head was rested on her arms when a knock on her door destroyed her 15 seconds of solitude.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Steph smiled at the figure standing in front of her.  
  
"Hi, daddy!" She rose from her seat to give her father a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the back.  
  
"Hey there, princess! How's my baby girl? I see you've been pushing yourself too hard lately. Vince shifted his gaze from his daughter to the stacks of papers on Stephanie's desk.  
  
"Well, you know me, always very hard-working. Besides, it only goes to show that I'm obedient to my daddy's orders, ain't that right, dad?" Steph rested her head on her dad's shoulder.  
  
"Whatever you say, princess. Oh, by the way, I came here to ask a favor from you, but seeing as you're loaded nowadays, I won't bo."  
  
Steph raised an eyebrow at her father.  
  
"Oh c'mon, dad. You know I'd do anything for you. Now. shoot." She smiled sweetly at Vince who was quite amazed at his daughter's hyperactivity. She wasn't like this before.  
  
THIS HAS GOT SOMETHING TO DO WITH PAUL THEN.  
  
"oh, alright. Okay, here's the scoop, I want you to work on the script for Survicor Series-and you know very well that that's gonna be a month from now. I want you to polish what needs to be polished and finalize what needs to be. Stephanie, I trust you to do an amazing job on this." Vince pinched Steph's cheek and grinned playfully as he heard his daughter groan in pain.  
  
"Okay, I know! Besides, dad, I've done this numerous times already. You don't need to nag me about it. Don't worry, dad, I promise to make this pay- per-view a major hit. I would wanna work on this intently before I take a leave for a couple of weeks." A wak smile tugged on the corners of Vince's mouth.  
  
BINGO. "But why will you take a leave?" Vince tried to sound shocked. But of course, he knew the reason why. He was expecting an answer from Stephanie but all he got was dead silence.  
  
"I think I know why." Steph sighed at her father's remark.  
  
"I don't know, dad. Maybe I just need to take some time off., to gather my thoughts. Maybe I'll stay in Greenwich for a couple of weeks. It's been a tough time for me. I hope you understand." Vince hugged his daughter tightly and rested his chin on top of her head.  
  
"Of course. You just take your time, sweetheart. I know everything's gonna be alright."  
  
"Thanks, dad."  
  
"Now, I better get going. I'll ask some assistants to help you do your paperwork so you can start on with the script."  
  
"That's okay dad. I'll be fine, I can handle this all by myself."  
  
"'You sure?"  
  
"Yep." Stephanie smiled at her as she watched him open the door.  
  
"Okay then. Bye, Princess!"  
  
"Bye, daddy." Steph waved good-bye as she sat down on her desk.  
  
"Its just gonna be for a couple of weeks. I just need some time to relax, and figure out how I can have Paul back in my arms again. God, I love him so much. I just wish he can forgive me again." Steph gave out a weak smile as she held Paul's picture close to her heart.  
  
I HOPE HE'LL MISS ME. She smiled at the thought.  
  
End of chapter two  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"One lie is enough to shatter love itself. Even though it hurts me, so bad. I know I can move on. But I figured life without you is not worth living.and with the circumstances I'm in right now.there's no sign of letting go."  
  
"Hey there" Steph! How're ya doing?" Kurt Angle asked cheerfully as he bumped into his beautiful friend along the corridor.  
  
"Hi, Kurt. I'm fine thanks for asking, so what have you been up to lately? I see you're looking good, huh". Steph said with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Yep, been working out lately-y' know training and stuff. I've been training my ass for quite sometime now and I'd be really happy to take some time off to rest and to be with my family. But I'm sure looking forward to what you've goes in store for us this coming Survivor Series. How's the script?" Kurt asked as he crossed his arms and tried to listen to Steph.  
  
POOR STEPH. SHE'S TIRED ALLRIGHT IT'S A GOOD THING SHE'LL TAKE A LEAVE RIGHT AFTER SURVIVOR SERIES. IT WILL SURELY DO HER A LOT OF GOOD AND I'M SURE PAUL WILL MISS HER.  
  
"Oh it's starting to come together. I'm telling you Kurt, this'll be a big hit I'm glad I'll be able to come up with something before I fit off to Greenwich for a vacation." Steph signed, as she though of going home sure her family will be there. But Paul? She can't even see a single sign of him anywhere right now.  
  
Shortly, Kurt smiled at Steph and hugged her.  
  
"You just take you time Steph. You'll need your rest. We'll all be fine here. Besides girl with all you work as head script writer  
  
The both as they shared a friendly laugh.  
  
"Awww, Thanks Kurt. Of course I know you'll all miss me. But it's just for a couple of weeks. It's not like I'll gonna be gone forever"  
  
Steph smile Kurt smiled back at her as he lifted his arms and hugged Stephanie again.  
  
"When you get back, promise me that you'll be feeling better and you're gonna get Paul back okay. It's killing me that you're suffering like this" Kurt whispered.  
  
"I promise, Kurt. You know very well that I will do everything to have him back. And that's all that matter's to me."  
  
Meanwhile, Paul was at the same time walking along the corridor when he spotted Kurt and Steph hugging each other. He stopped on his tracks as he tried to calm himself. Stinging fear and anger shot right through him as he continuously clenched his fists. He was, without a doubt, jealous. He didn't know what to making out of what he just saw. Has Steph gotten over him? Did she forget about him already that she'd be treating him like this? He was angry, as hell's fire and he know he had to get out of there before something happens.  
  
He turned back and walked away, with angel burning up inside of him and his hatred for Stephanie increasing. He was unaware of the truth; he was unaware of Steph's love for him. and it stung.  
  
Monday night, days before survivor series.  
  
Stephanie tried to keep calm as she knocked on the door and opened it carefully.  
  
"Paul" she called out as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"What do you want?!?!" Paul's voice, echoed across the room, with a hint of anger in his jeans and a clean white shirt, with that smug look on his face.  
  
Obviously, his mood changes whenever Steph's near. Pure instincts  
  
MY GOSH, WHY'S IT THAT HE LOOKS SO HANDSOME TO ME WHENEVER HE'S WEARING THAT SMUG LOOK OF HIS. IT HURRS ME SEEING HIM HATRED FOR ME TURNE OUT LIKE ME. BUT LORD,, I'LL ALWAYS LOVE HIM FOR THAT LOOK OF HIS CALL ME PSYCHOTIC, BUT HE SURE LOOKS GOOD.HE ALWAYS DOES.  
  
"Um, this may not be a great time but, um, I just came to drop off your script for Survivor Series. I didn't have the time to give it to you a couple of days ago but."  
  
She was taken by surprise when Paul grabbed the script from her and continuously glared at her.  
  
TALK ABOUT BEING GRATEFUL! Steph thought irritate. She was angry and she was hurt by what he just did.  
  
"Well, I already have it. If you don't have anything else to say it would really make me happy if you'd get out of this locker room and leave me alone now!"  
  
Anger shot right through Paul he was relieved that he was able to tell that straight to her face. But it broke his heart that he had to say those hurtful words to the woman he loved so much. Maybe it was beware of what he saw a couple of days ago. And this is the only way he knew to release the pain and the anger that's already eating him up. Bittersweet revenge, as they say.  
  
Stephanie nodded her head and turned towards the door's direction. The next came out of nowhere. Steph's hard struck Paul's right cheek so hard, the next thing he felt was stinging pain. Tears streamed down Stephanie cheeks. Her heart was deeply scared, her love for him slowly crumbling.  
  
"I did everything I survived your anger, your hatred for me, only to prove to you, how sorry I am. I made you see that despite the way you treat me, despite your angry glances, I tried so hard to make you see, how much I love you. But you ignored it all Paul! Everything. the sufferings I had to endure, the pain I had to undergo, I came through it all, because I wanted to let you hatred for me you know that I love you so much" and to make you see how much you mean to me. Don't make me regret it Paul.doesn't make me think that loving you is the biggest mistake I've ever done in my entire life. Because as far as I know. You are the best thing that's happened to me. Too bad your hatred's stopping you from realizing that."  
  
Steph gave Paul a tearful glance before slamming the door shut. She leaned at the door, as if gathering energy from it and she started crying. All the happy moments they had came back to her and her heart was being torn piece by piece. Was she wrong when she started to love him? Maybe not. But what she was doing to her hurt her so much; she didn't know how to ease the pain. She had to get away from him, before she decides to give up on him and let her love go.  
  
AFTER SURVIVOR SERIES. She thought.  
  
She started to walk away from the door while she was crying. She didn't know that behind the door, Paul was crying too, his hand rested on the cool surface of the door. He wanted her to come back, to tell her how sorry he is and how much he loves her. But it was too late  
  
HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID TO SHUT HER OUT LIKE THAT? I LOVE HER DON'T I?  
  
He did say that? But not in front of Steph to hear. Minutes passed with Paul still leaning on the door, regretful and in pain.  
  
He whispered as a tear escaped his eye.  
  
"Come back to me Steph" And then there was silence.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Why was it so hard to make you see. that you're the only thing I could ever need and want? Why was it so hard to make you feel my love, so hard to make you love me again? But everything I did to have you was useless. I told myself it's over. yet why is it so hard for me to let you go?"  
  
Sunday night, Survivor Series.  
  
Paul was in his locker room, waiting for the queue that would tell him it's time for his match. He decided to use the rest of the time to think, mope, and to think some more. He thinks of himself as the most idiotic person in the whole world. He thinks that he is the dumbest person alive. Dumb for not using realizing that Steph has had enough of his anger. that she's hurting too much but most of all, dumb enough not to let her know how much he loved her and that living without her won't be too easy to handle. A knock on the door distracted Paul from his thoughts.  
  
"Come in" Paul said appeared inside his room, giving his best friend a weak smile.  
  
"Hey man! Um, There's somebody who wants to talk to you. He asked me if I can go with him when he talks to you so here he is"  
  
Shane McMahon appeared behind Shane back. He started to approach Paul to sit beside him.  
  
"How's it going Shane? " Paul asked, looking at Shane sadly. Shane didn't say anything, but after a few seconds.  
  
"I'm sorry for telling you this but. Paul, how can you be so cowardly to let this happen. I thought you loved my sister! Paul, can't you see that my sister very much in love with you that she allowed herself to feel the pain, only to make you see that she's loves you with all her heart. From what I think, Paul. you don't deserve Stephanie's love. Maybe..  
  
"Maybe I do deserve Steph! Maybe because I love her that I realized that I was wrong when I hurt her. Maybe I figured I couldn't live without her. Yeah, maybe that's just it. Shane, it hurts me too, that's why I want her back." Paul said.  
  
"Exactly what I wanted to hear from you, Paul. "Shane smiled. Paul smiled too.  
  
"I know that, Paul that's why you have to talk to Steph before she leaves for breenwich tonight."  
  
"What!" Paul and Shane looked at each other and exclaimed.  
  
"You didn't know she needed a break. It's not her fault she has to leave. It's been a tough time for her." Shane replied.  
  
"What are 'ya gonna do now, Paul? "Shawn asked.  
  
"Exactly what my heart tell me to. What time will the plane leave?"  
  
"About 8:45." Shane replied.  
  
"I still have time to catch up with her. I'm gonna be in the last match tonight Thanks, Shane for telling me that. Hoe can I make it up to you?" Paul smiled.  
  
"Simple go get my sister. Then I'll be happy. "Shane grinned.  
  
"Aww.. Say that again." Shawn drawled out.  
  
"I will, Shane. You can come on that! "Paul was about to have his lady love back. He'll just have to get her back. For his own sake. As he went on to his match, he thought about what just might happen later when he will try to give his love for Stephanie another chance. It will surely take a lot of courage, but if winning Steph's love back will be his only way to happiness, he might as well give her everything just to let her know how much he loves her. Forget about deceit, forget about hatred. at this point is his life.  
  
Paul should've found his true happiness.and he already did, everything he looked at Stephanie's eyes. Love is the only way, and Paul has to make it work this time.  
  
After his match, wherein he didn't give a damn if he emerged victorious. Paul immediately ran straight to his locker room to change and after which continued his way to the parking lot. There, Shane and Shawn were waiting for him. "What time is it?"  
  
Paul asked Shawn anxiously as he tried opening the door of his car.  
  
"8:30. Paul, you've gotta hurry!"  
  
"The airports not to far from here but you still have to make it fast. There might be dome changes to the flight schedule. "Shane added Paul nodded and just before he got into his car, he smiled at the two gentleman with him there.  
  
"I owe you too"  
  
Shane and Shawn grinned, and Shawn patted Paul's back  
  
"Don't let her go, Paul. "Shane told Paul through his car window.  
  
Paul grinned, and drove off towards the airport's direction  
  
"Destiny's on your side Paul. You were meant to be with Stephanie" Shawn muttered as he watched Paul's car vanish from a distance.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"I'm struggling.every step of the way, trying to reach you and to hold on to you. Never let me go, never let me fade away, never let me leave. Because leaving you and parting from you is the last thing I'd ever want to do.I'm holding on, my love struggles to hold on to you."  
  
8:40 pm. Domestic  
  
Paul reached the airport and quickly made his way to the information desk to ask if the plane schedule for Greenwich, has left. To his relief, the personnel told him it hasn't left yet and went on to search for a sign of Stephanie.  
  
THERE'S STILL TIME C'MON, STEPH, SWEETHEART.PLEASE BE HERE.  
  
And then there she was sitting all alone, patiently waiting. She was so beautiful, with her eye closed.  
  
HASN'T CHANGED. SHE'S STILL THE STEPHANIE I LOVED THEN, NOW AND ALWAYS.  
  
Paul was now a few feet from her and he called out Steph's name as he started to approach her when Stephanie heard the familiar voice, her heart slammed to a stop.  
  
A tear escaped her eye as she opened around to see Paul standing there looking straight at her. She was overcome with pain relief and her emotions were in a stir. The man she loved into an endless trance and making her feel warm inside and out. But then her pain surfaced. Steph didn't know what to do, she was in love with Paul yet she was still confused. She rose up, still teary-eyed took her bags with her and started to leave. Paul then cried out, his voice hoarse  
  
"Stephanie please, don't leave!"  
  
And Stephanie was awestruck. She didn't know what to feel. didn't how to react.and then she broke down and cried.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Of all the things I have had in my life, only one thing is important. the only thing I'm certain about is my life for you. Time may pass, things may go wrong, yet nothing can stop me from letting the whole world know how much I love you.you're all I can ever need and want.  
  
Paul tried to come nearer and stopped a couple of meters from Stephanie. He tried to calm himself and prepare for the unexpected, then he began again. "Steph, I was wrong. All this time I thought what I was doing is right. that hurting you will make me happy. But I've proved to myself that I still love you. I know, I'm a jerk, I'm a coward, call me every miserable thing you want. because its all true. I'm sorry Steph."  
  
Stephanie couldn't stop herself from jerking more tears. She was really confused if she left tonight, she'll be able to make up her mind and figure out what to do with her life, will Paul be a part of it? Maybe yes, maybe no. But if she didn't leave, she'll be unaware of what's in store for her, maybe she'll have Paul back but the pain will still be there.  
  
MAYBE ITS BETTER TO LEAVE FOR AWHILE I THINK WE BOTH NEED SOME SPACE RIGHT NOW.  
  
She tried to wipe her tears away, reached for her suitcase again and started to walk towards the exit leading to the plane.  
  
I WONT LET HER GO THIS TIME.  
  
"For once in my life, I know that I'm doing the right thing I'm determined to find my true happiness, but I don't need to search for and wide for it.it's right in front of my eyes already can't you see, Steph? You're my happiness, you're all I could ever need. I cant live without you, Stephanie please give me another chance to prove you my love and the promises I've made to you before. Paul said hoarsely, his strength slowly vanishing, his entire body shaking with nervousness.  
  
"Please Steph. I'm begging you I've lost you before.. I don't afford to lose you again. "He added.  
  
When Steph heard this, her heart was filled with love, joy, and relief. She really did mean the world to Paul without her Paul couldn't imagine living alone. It was already clear to her. they both meant the whole world to each other, and nothing can be more important then the love they're both feeling right now, at this moment.  
  
WE BOTH DESERVE A SECOND CHANCE. Steph thought as she continued to cry.  
  
"I tried to leave so I can stay away from you, because it hurts me so much that I can't even come close to you. I thought it was the right thing to do, but still my love for you is so much stronger and I can't let go of you. And now, hearing these things from , seeing you pouring out your emotions to me, telling me how much you love me.I know now that I cant live without you either. Paul, I love you so much."  
  
Paul smiled and stretched out his arms for Steph. Stephanie threw herself at Paul and kissed him longingly yet sweetly. Steph couldn't be happier, it was the only thing she wanted to hear ever since she had and Paul had broken up.that he forgive her and he wants her back. Their kiss was long, sweet and passionate. It took them all they had to make their relationship work again.and it did, even scaled with a sensuous kiss.  
  
Paul broke and continuously held Stephanie. He smiled at her, and hold her hand.  
  
"Let's go" Paul took her suitcase, and Steph's hand. Stephanie nodded happily as she tightened her grip on Paul's hand. They made their way to the parking lot as the chilly autumn wind wrapped around them, binding them together making them inseparable and sealing their love for eternity.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Stephanie arrived at Titan Tower a little after 7:00 in the morning. She got out of her jaguar. Straightened her black dolce mini skirt and entered the building. She wore a smile on her face as she walked along the corridor and stopped right in fright of her office. Apparently she wasn't aware of the surprise waiting for her when she entered, and was shocked when she saw a long-stemmed red rose on her desk a note with beside her wedding picture.  
  
She guessed whom it was from.  
  
Stephanie read the note and smelled the rose at the same time.  
  
Your beauty is just like this rose.elegant and timeless.  
  
But my love for you is forever and just as precious.  
  
I can prove it to you, if you'll only follow the roses.  
  
I love you, honey.  
  
Stephanie signed and tried to absorb the note's content's.  
  
She was filled with love and contentment in her heart, she almost thought there was no more room for anything else.  
  
The memories of their wedding came back to her. It was the happiest day of her life and very special that whenever she remembers it, she still becomes teary-eyed. It's true.  
  
Paul promised her a life in love and joy, he did give it to her Steph promised him that she'd offer him all her life, and she did too. God knows she'll never stop loving her husband and, without a doubt, they will always be inseparable.  
  
"My husband is playing tricks on me again" Steph grinned. With her rose on her hand, she walked out of her office and did what her husband told her to do.follow the roses.  
  
"Where is he anyway?" Steph asked as she followed the trail of red roses and gathered them one by one. She was disappointed that she can't even find her Paul.nu-uh, no sign of him anywhere. But she loved him for that. Paul has always been giving her surprises and every time, without fail, he made his wife smile.  
  
Steph bumped into Shawn along the corridor, as she continued to gather the roses on her trail brining, Shawn asked Steph about the roses she held in her hands.  
  
"Long story" Steph smiled as she answered her friends question.  
  
"Shawn, have you seen Paul? I can't find him anywhere"  
  
Shawn pretending he didn't know where his best friend is replied.  
  
"Nope, not even a single strand of his hair. Why?"  
  
"Nothing. I just thought we might be able to collaborate our first anniversary. but, well, obviously, he's not here. "Steph said disappointedly.  
  
"Keep in looking, Steph. Just go on with what youre doing, who knows, you might be able to find him. Hey, gotta go. I'll see you later.you'll find him, Stephanie. Don't worry." Shawn smiled at Steph and walked away from her.  
  
Stephanie gave out a loud sign and continued to follow the rose trail. She finally stopped on the stairs leading to the roof top, and the last rose on her trail had another note with it.  
  
Climb these stairs.and it's steps will lead you to me. I'll be waiting for you, I can almost reach you, sweetheart.  
  
Paul  
  
He's here." Stephanie was relieved by what she discovered. She climbed up the stairs and when she reached the rooftop, her husband was there handsome as always, waiting for her patiently, with more roses in his hands. The whole rooftop was lit by candles and by the moonlight above. There was also small table in the middle lit by candles with dinner and champagne for two.  
  
Paul.HOW ROMANTIC MY HUSBAND'S ALWAYS BEEN LIKES THIS.  
  
Stephanie thought happily.  
  
"Paul, honey what are you doing here.and why do you have a whole lot of roses in your hands?" Steph asked grinning.  
  
Paul approached his wife, and kissed her gently. By the time her husband broke the kiss, Steph was shivering all over.  
  
"Happy anniversary, baby. " Paul smiles sweetly.  
  
"Happy anniversary too, Paul! By the way, are those roses for me, 'cause as you can see, I'm gonna need another pair of hands to carry them. after you made me follow a trial of flower's "Steph laughed.  
  
"Well, I tried to make it as romantic as possible. I want this to be perfect you know. "Paul gave a frown that Steph thought, looked just like that of a baby's. Steph look softened up as she put aside the roses bit she and Paul were holding and looped her arms around Paul's neck. She kissed her husband passionately and then she let go.  
  
"Aww. that's sweet baby. I'm so lucky to have a husband like you. who'd make me smile, make me laugh, who makes me shiver when he kisses me and who'd make me follow a trail of roses during our anniversary. And I love you so much for that. I couldn't ask for anything more it's already perfect.a dream come true. Stephanie embraced her husband as they danced under the moonlight.  
  
"I love you, Stephanie. And I'll do everything to make you happy." Paul said huskily as he kissed his wife's forehead.  
  
"I know that, baby. More than anyone else in this part of the world. No one can ever change that. "Steph smiled at Paul as she hold on to her husband the whole time they were there in the rooftop, celebrating their first anniversary. Steph couldn't ask for anything more. As long as she's with his husband and as long as they both love each other, she'll always experience true happiness. As for Paul, he's already found his true happiness it's the woman standing in front of him, the woman he's holding right now. the one he wanted a year ago. She's his wife.his world.his Stephanie. 


End file.
